


he said all the right things

by Diz (artificialmac)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/Diz
Summary: It started with a simple statement: “There’s no practical reason to use curse words.”It turned into a challenge.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 76
Kudos: 912





	1. The Joys of (Not) Cursing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sinners! I’m still super new to this fandom, and this is my first time writing this ship (and my second time writing m/m smut) so please go easy on me!
> 
> This is pure filth and I would apologize but we deserve this.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Bad didn’t look up from the book in his lap, the only evidence he had even heard Skeppy’s words was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Skeppy, still in shock at his boyfriend’s nonchalance, pressed on. “You can’t be serious,” he said.

The older man finally glanced up, eyes roaming Skeppy’s face for a beat before offering a shrug in response.

Skeppy threw an exasperated look over to his boyfriend, before exhaling back into the armchair he was splayed out in. “I feel bad for whoever you’re having sex with.” The dig was playful and Skeppy could feel Bad’s amused eye roll from across the room.

“I’m having sex with you, you muffin,” Bad huffed.

Skeppy didn’t respond, only sinking further into the plush comfort of the armchair, hiding a self-satisfied smile behind a blank expression.

Another moment passed and Bad sighed, “You mean like dirty talk?” he asked seriously.

Skeppy’s face flushed crimson at the directness. Though he should have expected it by now. Bad was always very frank when it came to communicating about their sex life, sometimes overly so. It wasn’t done with the intent to embarrass him, but every time it happened Skeppy couldn’t help his blushing cheeks or his racing heart.

He launched into one of his rambly answers that he always gave when a topic unnerved him. “Well, that’s just one instance where curse words are nice- BUT there are other times you can use them- like when you stub your toe really hard for instance or when you-”

“You can talk dirty without using profanity,” Bad said like it was obvious.

Skeppy blinked, the rest of his body taking note of the topic and heating up as Bad’s gaze began trailing the length of his body.

“It-It isn’t any good.” Skeppy stammered out.

Bad sat up straighter. It was subtle. So subtle that if Skeppy hadn’t been on edge from the conversation, he wouldn’t have noticed it.

“You wanna put that to the test?” 

Skeppy was speechless, opening and closing his mouth like a fish as Bad’s amused smile turned mischievous. 

Bad closed the book on his lap and turned his full attention to the younger man, whose face was heating up impossibly the longer Bad looked at him.

“Come here,” Bad spoke in that soft, yet direct manner that Skeppy was helpless to disobey. 

Skeppy got up from his spot on the chair and came to stand awkwardly in front of Bad’s slightly spread legs. The older man smiled warmly up at his boyfriend, easing the burgeoning nerves in Skeppy’s stomach. 

Bad placed soft hands on Skeppy’s hips and pulled him gently forward, urging Skeppy into a seated position in his lap. Skeppy blushed at the sudden closeness, his usual confidence failing him as Bad began to trail sweet kisses up his neck. 

They didn’t do this often, with Bad being in charge. More often than not, Bad would just give in to what Skeppy wanted to do, enthusiastically so. But this, with all the attention focused solely on Skeppy and his pleasure, it was a heady feeling. One that Skeppy could definitely get used to.

He wrapped his arms loosely around the back of Bad’s neck, pulling him in for a sweet kiss that left them both with wrinkles around their eyes and butterflies in their chests.

The sweetness quickly lessened though, as Bad pressed forward, sealing their lips more firmly together, stealing Skeppy’s breath.

When they pulled away they rested their foreheads against one other. 

“Are you hard?” Bad spoke calmly.

Skeppy flushed to his hairline. “Wha- Bad!”

“Are you hard?” Bad asked again, no room for disobedience in his question.

“Y-yeah.” Skeppy bit his lip to keep from making an embarrassing noise. 

Bad hummed appreciatively. 

He ran a hand down Skeppy’s front, lingering on the outline of his half-hard cock in his pants. Skeppy let out an involuntary gasp at the action, blood rushing south.

“Tell me what you want,” Bad commanded calmly.

“I thought- _ah_ , I thought you were t-the one that was supposed to talk.” 

Bad smirked up at him, tracing the head of Skeppy’s cock through his pants again, causing him to let out another breathy gasp. “I wanna hear you ask me for it.” Bad looked up at Skeppy from under his lashes. “You can do that, can’t you? You can be good for me, yeah?”

_Fuck._

For someone who played so innocent all the time, Bad sure knew what he was doing.

“I um, I want you to touch me,” Skeppy practically whispered.

Bad _tsked_ at his response, shaking his head a bit for emphasis. “I am touching you, Skeppy.” He accentuated his point by digging his fingers deeper into where they were grasping Skeppy’s hips, just barely toeing the edge of pain.

Skeppy was struggling to think clearly, mind so clouded with lust, and Bad had barely touched him.

“You want my fingers? My mouth? You gotta be more specific,” Bad teased.

Skeppy whined. “Jesus, Bad just fucking-“

Before Skeppy could register what was happening, he felt a stinging sensation radiating from his cheek.

“Language,” Bad scolded.

“ _Fuck._ ” Skeppy moaned.

Bad slapped his other cheek, only making Skeppy whine louder.

_Why was that so hot?_

Bad chuckled darkly and in a voice Skeppy had never heard him use before said. “You like that, huh? How filthy.”

Skeppy’s control snapped, as he started grinding his hips against Bad’s, wildly seeking any kind of friction he could get.

Bad just watched him amusedly, the same self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he watched the display.

It wasn’t nearly enough. Skeppy knew it. Bad knew it. But Skeppy couldn’t help himself, feeling lost in a sea of arousal.

Bad tightened his grip on Skeppy’s hips, effectively stilling the motion. Skeppy gave a whine in protest, but Bad just smirked.

“Strip for me.” He said. “That’s it. There’s a good boy.”

Skeppy barely bit back a moan at the _good boy_ comment. He cursed Bad in his head for knowing all the things that got him riled up.

Before long, Skeppy was back in Bad’s lap, feeling rather exposed as he sat naked while Bad was still fully clothed, admiring him hungrily. But he didn’t have time to be self-conscious as Bad took the opportunity presented to him and dove in. 

He knew all the right buttons to push, teasingly biting down on an exposed nipple as his hand wrapped loosely around Skeppy’s cock.

Skeppy gasped at the pleasure, hips instinctively fucking forward into Bad’s fist. It wasn’t enough, and Bad’s grip just got looser and looser the more Skeppy chased his own pleasure.

Bad groaned deeply at the action, eyes aflame with lust. “You look so good like this, Skeppy. So pretty. So needy.”

Skeppy whined high in his throat.

“You want me inside you, don’t you? I can feel how desperate you are, leaking all over my hand.”

“Bad-“ Skeppy choked out.

“Can’t even think clearly, can you? It’s cute when you get all blushy.”

The younger boy couldn’t take the teasing anymore. “Please!” He practically shouted.

“Please what?” Bad’s hand stilled.

“Touch me. Make me cum.”

Bad smirked triumphantly, hand tightening around Skeppy’s cock, drawing a throaty moan from the younger boy. “Now was that so hard?” 

The hand on Skeppy’s cock sped up, pulling gasps and whines and embarrassing noises that he would deny later.

“Hit me. _Please_ , Bad. Hit me again,” he begged, his usual shame pushed aside for now, entirely focused on his own need to cum. 

Bad acquiesced, hand reeling back before delivering the harshest slap yet across Skeppy’s cheek.

That’s what finally pushed him over the edge. Skeppy’s whole body tensed suddenly and his vision went white. He’s sure he let out a shout because his throat felt raw when he finally stopped shaking.

Bad held him close, stroking him through the aftershocks until he winced at the oversensitivity. 

Bad still held him, running his fingers through Skeppy’s hair gently until the younger boy’s breathing evened back out. 

Eventually, Skeppy collapsed on the open space next to Bad on the couch, eyes half-lidded and mind still a wash.

“What was it you were saying about it not being good?” Bad chuckled.

Skeppy gave an appreciative hum. “Jesus, Bad.”

Bad just smiled warmly at him, running a hand passively against the exposed skin of Skeppy’s ankle. 

“Good?” He asked.

“Fantastic.”

The silence that fell between the two was comfortable. Bad still stroking Skeppy’s skin, Skeppy still trying to think straight.

But after a bit, with his mind back online, Skeppy’s contented smile turned mischievous, and he sat up on the couch, eyes alight with something dastardly brewing under the surface.

Bad noticed his expression and looked back warily. 

Skeppy only smiled wider.

“That was great, Bad,” Skeppy said lowly. “But I think it’s my turn to show you the other side of things.”


	2. The Joys of Cursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy attempts to show Bad that cursing has _some_ uses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out!!! Anyway, I hope you like it!! <3

Skeppy wasted no time, ignoring Bad’s cautious expression and pulling his boyfriend into the bedroom, pushing him back onto their bed before the older man could get a word in edgewise.

Their lips met feverishly as Skeppy situated himself on top of Bad, using his hips to press his boyfriend into the bed. 

The slide of Bad’s clothes against Skeppy’s bare skin was deliciously rough and if Skeppy hadn’t come a few minutes ago, he would be rock hard from the feeling of that power imbalance alone.

But he was the one taking control now.

“You’re so fucking hot, babe,” Skeppy whispered in between heated kisses.

Bad’s eyes hardened momentarily and he went to lay a slap against Skeppy’s face, but the younger man caught his wrist. Bad tried and failed to wrench his hand free, but he couldn’t, Skeppy’s grip holding fast. 

“Fuck.” Skeppy said teasingly, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

Bad’s other hand came up to hit him, but Skeppy caught that one just as easily.

Before Bad’s struggling could turn into a full-out tussle, Skeppy grabbed a stray hoodie left on their bed and yanked the drawstring out. He tied Bad’s wrists loosely together, and shoved them up above his head, causing the older man’s shirt to ride up a bit, exposing the soft skin of his stomach.

Bad gasped when he realized he was unable to move his hands. “Skep-”

Skeppy cut him off. “Okay?” He asked seriously.

Bad bit his pretty pink lip between his teeth, but nodded a second later.

Skeppy felt a small wave of relief wash over him. 

“What’s our word?” He asked, just to be sure. 

“Diamond.” Bad smiled up at him. And really, it shouldn’t have been sweet, Skeppy was half-hard and grinding against his tied up boyfriend. But Bad’s eyes were soft and his skin was warm and Skeppy couldn’t help but lean down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

When he leaned back, he accidentally shifted, causing Bad’s clothed erection to rub _perfectly_ against his overheated skin.

The feeling pulled Skeppy’s focus back down to the man below him, and he leaned forward, pressing his body against the length of Bad’s.

“Like I was saying…” Skeppy smiled mischievously, “you’re so fucking hot. God, I could just eat you.”

He accentuated his point by biting down on the sensitive juncture where the older man’s neck met his shoulder. 

Bad bit back a groan.

Skeppy trailed a hand down Bad’s still clothed form, tracing the outline of his cock slowly. 

“Look how hard you are for me,” Skeppy drawled, admiring the way Bad’s bulge filled his hand. “All for me, right babe?”

“Just for you, Skeppy. You know that.” Bad smiled, far too genuinely for someone who was hard as a rock. “You were moaning so pretty on my lap.” 

Skeppy felt a pulse of arousal shoot down his spine at Bad’s words. It was so sudden and so consuming he almost moaned out. But he bit his tongue at the last second. 

But Bad noticed, smirking slightly, even as Skeppy had full control over the situation. 

“I’m gonna gag you if you can’t stop talking,” He meant for it to come out as a threat, but it ended up sounding a lot more whiny than intended. 

“Hot.”

Skeppy rolled his eyes. “Baaaaaaad.” 

Bad smiled fondly, but pursed his lips, miming shutting up.

Skeppy chuckled, and began slowly undressing Bad, pulling off his pants and underwear, leaving hot kisses all up and down his exposed legs. 

He spent a while just tracing the muscles with his fingers, watching them jump and flex under his careful hands. Only when Bad was panting at the lack of contact did Skeppy move up his body, placing a gentle kiss to the tip of Bad’s cock.

Skeppy’s eyes flicked up to meet Bad’s glazed over expression. “Your dick is so huge,” he moaned. “I love it. You split me open. Makes me fucking crazy; I can’t think when you’re inside me.” He leaned back down, licking Bad’s cock from base to tip. “Sometimes I just wanna come in while you're streaming and ride your dick, make you try to be quiet.”

“Skeppy,” Bad moaned brokenly, shifting his hips, desperately seeking friction.

“You’d like that, huh? Me acting like a cockslut for you? Riding you until you break and bend me over your setup?” Skeppy let out a moan at the fantasy he was presenting, getting lost in the sensation. “God I fucking love when you do that, pulling my hair and shit.”

Bad threw his head back with a whine, “Ske- please, just-”

Skeppy’s smirk widened, his hand coming up to stroke Bad’s dick _oh so_ slowly. “You wanna fuck me? Fill me up with your cock? Pump me full of your cum?”

Bad couldn’t even be bothered to blush at the vulgar language, mind washed clean by the images bombarding him, whines leaving his lips without his consent. 

“C’mon, Skep, stop teasing,” he begged breathlessly. “Wanna make you feel good.”

And who was he to argue with that?

Skeppy leaned over and grabbed the lube from their bedside drawer. He didn’t waste any time, slicking up two fingers and shoving them in his waiting hole. 

He bit his lip and moaned out, involuntarily fucking back onto his fingers. It was only then that Skeppy realized how unhinged he really felt. All the time he had spent riling Bad up had clearly taken its toll, as he found himself pushing in another finger without issue. 

It burned, but in the way that made him feel _deliciously_ dirty. He could only imagine how slutty he looked, fucking himself with his fingers, moaning like a whore. Skeppy felt a flush spread down his cheeks to his chest as he inserted a fourth finger, gasping at the feeling of being stretched open so wide.

He chanced a look down at Bad who was staring at him like he had hung the moon.

Skeppy would have smiled, would have been sweet and gentle and cute, but the desperation was kicking in, and he felt more and more of his sanity slip away with every passing second.

“I need you to fuck me so bad. Needed it all day, fuck,” he gasped, throwing his head back with a moan. “Will you do it Bad, will you fuck me good?”

“Anything Skeppy, anything for you.,” Bad said breathlessly. 

In a flash, Skeppy positioned himself over Bad’s cock, wrapping a lube slicked hand around it and hurriedly prepping it.

He and Bad moaned in unison when he finally sank down, Bad’s dick buried to the hilt inside him.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good, Bad. Always so fucking good.” 

Skeppy had barely adjusted to the feeling when he suddenly felt two hands come up on either side of his hips.

“Wha-”

Before he could finish the thought, Bad had flipped their positions, Skeppy now staring upward, facing a smirking Bad. 

“You need to work on your knots.” 

Skeppy went to protest but Bad chose that moment to slam into him, wrenching a moan from his lips.

“Bad, _oh fuck_ Bad.”

Bad’s hand reeled back and delivered a harsh slap to the side of Skeppy’s face. “Language,” he scolded, beginning to thrust harshly into the warmth of Skeppy’s body. 

Skeppy could barely concentrate as Bad fucked into him harder and harder, nailing his prostate with every thrust. “Harder, fuck, harder,” he pleaded.

“Which one?” Bad chuckled darkly. “Fuck you harder or slap you harder?” 

Skeppy stilled, his eyes going wide.

“Bad!” he exclaimed loudly, before making a move to smack his boyfriend for the swear word.

Bad caught his wrist in time and shook his head. “Don’t you dare.”

“You said a bad word, you said a bad word,” Skeppy taunted, giggling in victory.

Bad rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. 

And then rolled his hips, causing Skeppy’s laughter to turn into a guttural moan. 

Skeppy blinked his eyes open to blearily peer up at Bad.

The older man just smiled dangerously. _“I’m gonna ruin you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to writing m/m smut so go easy on me in the comments!! 
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr @manhuntmedown


End file.
